The present invention relates to vehicle covers, and more particularly to an all-seasons cover suitable for fitting over the roof and window areas of a vehicle such as an automobile, truck cab, boat or the like.
The interior of a vehicle parked outdoors in the summer sun can become extremely warm and uncomfortable for its occupants, and in the winter the windows may be blinded by snow, ice or frost. Direct sunlight is also especially damaging to the upholstery, dashboards, and steering wheels causing them to fade, dry out or crack. Conventional automobile covers are seldom used in public parking areas because their sack-like shape lacks a pleasing appearance. They are usually designed to cover the entire vehicle or are tailored to its contour but, because of their shape and size, are often difficult to slip on, especially in wind. Furthermore, such covers are inconvenient to carry in the vehicle because they cannot be easily folded and compactly stored due to their large size and clumsy design.